


A Little Healthy Competition

by jiminyneesham



Category: Cricket RPF
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 17:47:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5793997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiminyneesham/pseuds/jiminyneesham
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kevin loves to play and James loves a challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Healthy Competition

**Author's Note:**

> I can't help it with these two. 
> 
> Beta'd by my lovely Evie, all the rest of the mistakes are mine.

Most of the time when they play, Kevin doesn’t kiss James. Kevin only ever kisses him when the game is really on, and Kevin wants to win. James loves being kissed, it’s his biggest weakness, and Kevin happens to be an incredible kisser. It’s not fair really, because Kevin  _ knows.  _ So when Kevin follows him back to his hotel room, and pins him against the door with a predatory grin on his face, James knows what’s about to happen.

 

“Up for a challenge?” Kevin leers at him. James is always up for a challenge, but Kevin just makes sure by dragging his lips temptingly across James’. It’s not a kiss, not yet, James has to agree to Kevin’s rules first. 

 

“What are the terms?” James asks, his voice staying remarkably steady.

 

“Loser has to clean up the mess, with his mouth,” Kevin smirks crowding closer to him obviously unimpressed by James’ composure, his hand teasing at the hem of James’ shirt. James knows it’s not enough to nod, he has to  _ say _ it. Kevin leans close, waiting for James to agree, waiting for him to sell his soul to the devil. James could hold out, make Kevin play  _ his  _ game this time, but he knows that the more teasing time Kevin has, the more time he has to wait for this kiss, the worse off he'll be. 

 

“Sounds good,” he responds, this time his voice has the telltale shake to it. Kevin smirks and then he kisses him, it’s long, slow and deliberate, hitting all the things James likes in a kiss, drawing it out. James’ traitorous body responds, a moan slipping from his throat and his hips canting forward against Kevin’s. That elicits James’ favourite thing, the slight loss of control as Kevin gives in, his teeth catching on James’ lips as he pulls back. Kevin pulls at James’ t-shirt and James is sure he hears the slight rip of the seams. This is the way it goes, James is always naked first, Kevin running his hands over James’ chest once his shirt is off, his thumbs flicking teasingly across James’ nipples. James bites his lip, trying to stop himself from giving in and moaning. James pulls Kevin’s shirt up, Kevin steps back pulling it off himself. He crowds close again, ducking his head to suck soft marks into James’ neck, they’ll be gone by tomorrow, but for tonight, it’s Kevin’s way of reminding him who’s in charge. James feels Kevin pull away a little, and James uses the distance between them to push Kevin backwards, pinning him against the opposite wall with his body. 

 

“Bossy boy,” Kevin grins, sliding his hands to James’ ass, gripping tightly as he grinds his hips forward. James grinds back, leaning in to kiss Kevin. The kiss is hard and rough, and there’s a clank of their teeth knocking together as Kevin surges forward, meeting James in the kiss with equal force. Kevin’s movement is enough to knock James off balance and Kevin shoves him back across the narrow corridor, pinning him again.

 

“You’re lucky I love working you up so much, otherwise this wouldn’t be a fair contest. You feel that, baby? That’s from watching you fall apart under my fingers,” Kevin says as he rocks his hips forward again, letting James really feel how hard he was. James moans, his head dropping back against the wall, his eyes closing so he can avoid Kevin’s smug grin. One of Kevin’s hand is stroking over James’ nipples, the other has worked its way down to his waist, well practised fingers managing to get his shorts undone. Kevin’s hands drift lower, brushing against the front of James’ underwear, and James’ body responds, arching towards the contact. Kevin licks his lips, cupping James through his underwear before pushing them down. James moans as Kevin wraps his fingers around his cock, it’s loud and he hopes to god that whoever is rooming next to him isn't back from the ground yet.

 

“You can’t be that close already, baby, or this’ll be over before it really begins,” Kevin teases, his own breath sounding laboured. James digs his nails into the flesh of Kevin’s bicep to ground himself. Kevin twists his wrist and James’ back comes almost completely off the wall, his hands scrabbling blindly to try and push down Kevin’s shorts, so he doesn’t get too much further behind. James only manages to get Kevin’s shorts halfway down his thighs, before quickly, and without any finesse, starting to stroke Kevin’s cock.

 

“About time you started to pl-ay,” Kevin teases, but his voice is shaky, and it hitches as James squeezes gently around the head of his cock. Kevin smirks, leaning in to kiss James hard, changing the angle of the stroke, pushing him closer to the edge. The competition is more of a sprint than a marathon, both of them hard before they’ve even really begun. James doesn’t want to lose, that would take his losing streak to 3 nights. So when Kevin starts rubbing his thumb across the head of his cock, he mimicks the change, and he feels Kevin shudder. Kevin has this trick, where he does a twist of his wrist and a slightly harder pull that gets him every time, so when Kevin starts stroking him harder he has to close his eyes to keep himself under control. Darren Lehmann naked, David Saker naked, anything to stop himself focusing on Kevin’s hand, it works a little, making him shudder, and Kevin can’t tell that it’s not from pleasure.

 

“Why don’t you just finish, Finisher?” Kevin says, it’s cocky but it’s breathless, and James knows he has the upperhand. His pace is almost ruthless, the technique isn’t sexy but it’s effective, Kevin’s hips starting to follow his grasp.

 

“I’ll finish you,” James knows it’s the worst reply to Kevin’s banter he’s ever had, but with his voice hoarse from gasping and moaning, it doesn’t sound as cheesy as it could have. James stops stroking Kevin to bring his hand to his mouth, spitting into it before returning it to stroke hard and fast. Kevin moans, his eyes stuck on James’ mouth, so James bites his lip and lets out an exaggerated moan as he twists his wrist, and that does it. Kevin bucks into James’ fist, moaning. James lets out a breathy laugh, wiping his hand on what he can reach of Kevin’s shorts. Kevin slumps forward so their foreheads are touching, panting, his face slack. James leans in and kisses him, and Kevin gives in, kissing him back, it’s messy but still draws a moan from James. The moan brings a smirk to Kevin’s face.

  
“Best of 3?” Kevin drops to his knees, his kiss swollen lip quirked.


End file.
